


Italian (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

by SVNFLWR



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: HoO - Freeform, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico is a Dork, PJO, Percico - Freeform, Percy is a Dork, Percy x Nico, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Tumblr, cute percy, hc, head canon, heroes of olypmus, hot nico, lil bit of Annabeth in there, percy jackson - Freeform, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVNFLWR/pseuds/SVNFLWR
Summary: Nico is Percy's motivation.





	Italian (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh okay so this is inspired by a ask posted on @hotpercicolife on tumblr! anyways the ask says "hc percy learned italian for nico - nico thinks its incredibly cute & sweet. whenever nico speaks in a different language percy can't help but think its hot as fuck." and i was inspired by @hotpercicolife's reply because askdjefvmmfd
> 
> ALSO PLEASE BE WARNED THAT I DO NOT SPEAK ITALIAN. I LITERALLY JUST USED GOOGLE TRANSLATOR FOR THIS SO IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME GOOGLE.
> 
> also i'm really sorry this is so short and shitty. i haven't slept in the past 2 days ugh i'll probably just end up rewriting this sooner or later
> 
> [ translate will be at the end ]

ITALIAN PERCIO ONE SHOT  
hope you enjoy!

**[ READ END NOTES FOR TRANSLATED TEXT ]**

 

Nico grinned at Percy's light blush, "You learned Italian.. for me?"

Nico was beyond flattered. The fact that Percy took the time to learn Italian was amazing. Nico knew his cheeks were dusted in a light blush but he didn't mind it, he was flustered, suprised and completely amazed by the green eyed hero sat in front of him.

"Yeah, you're just - you inspire me so much.. Annabeth suggested learning Italian would be a good way to show you how much you mean to me." Percy rambled. "I thought she was right.. but.. I mean if you don't like it.. I know it isn't much of an anniversary present but-"

Nico kissed him.

Of course Percy would think it wasn't good enough.

"It's so much more than anything I'd ever expect, Percy. This - You mean the world to me Perce." Nico mumbled against Percy's lips.

Percy moved closer to Nico, pulling the smaller demi god into his lap. Nico carefully wrapped his legs around Percy's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Sei mesi felici Nico." Percy mumbled, his blush brightened as his heart raced. He prayed to as many Gods as he liked - which wasn't many - that he had gotten the words right and he had said the words correctly.

Nico grinned against Percy, pulling away to look at Percy. Nico's grin changed into a soft, apprecative smile.

"Sei così fottutamente adorabile." Nico leaned in, instead of kissing Percy's lips his lips landed on Percy's forehead.

Percy pouted, "Kiss me somewhere else."

Nico laughed, "In Italian, bambino."

A shiver ran up Percy's spine. Whatever game Nico was starting, he definitely wanted to play.

He gulped, "Per favore, baciami, idiota."

Nico's eyebrows shot up in suprise. Then he laughed, kissing his nose.

"Nico, non là!" Percy whined.

Nico grinned wickedly, "Bene."

This time Nico attached his lips to Percy's shoulder. However, that's when the sweet, chaste kisses seemed to come to an end. Nico nibbled on Percy's shoulder softly for a moment, Percy let out a small gasp, wanting so much more from Nico. Nico licked over where he bit, placing one more loving kiss on his shoulder before pulling back.

Percy made a sound of disapointment, his head dropping into Nico's chest, "Nico!" He whined softly into the younger teenager's chest.

"Cosa c'è che non va piccola?" Nico asked, feigning innocence.

"Piccola, per favore!" Percy whined, his hands fisting Nico's t-shirt.

Nico lifted Percy's head to look him in the eyes, Percy's stomach once again erupted as Nico smiled at him.

Then he kissed down Percy's jaw, a few times he softly bit down, receiving an impatient moan from the older hero.

Nico pulled away from Percy, only to be pulled back by Percy's strong grip on his t-shirt.

The two were now eye to eye, "Please, stop teasing Neeks. I need you."

Percy's voice was low and rough. His eyes were darkened with lust. His chest was heaving and his mouth was parted. Nico wanted to groan right now.

Instead, Nico smiled, "that's sounds a lot like English to me."

"Oh dei, sul serio?" Percy groaned, "Cazzo, Nico, ti voglio Ho bisogno di te così tanto."

Nico's eyes watched Percy hungrily for a moment. Percy speaking in Italian was beyond adorable before. He loved hearing Percy's soft voice combined with Italian. But _this_ , this was so different. Percy's voice was hungry and desperate. It was rough and full of lust. It was driving Nico insane.

Nico pulled Percy closer to him faster than any heart beat. Their lips met in sloppy, heated kiss. It was full of passion and lust and love.

Percy scooped Nico in his arms, he uncrossed his legs and laid Nico on the floor of his apartment softly.

With a huff, Percy pulled away, looking down at the young man in front of him, "Ti amo, Nico. Così tanto."

Nico grinned, kissing Percy on the lips sweetly, "Ti amo troppo idiota."

 

**Author's Note:**

> PHRASES USED:  
> happy six months Nico - sei mesi felici Nico
> 
> you are so fucking adorable - sei così fottutamente adorabile
> 
> baby - bambino
> 
> please just kiss me you idiot - Per favore, baciami, idiota
> 
> Nico, not there! - non là!
> 
> fine - bene
> 
> what's wrong baby? - cosa c'è che non va piccola?
> 
> babe, please - piccola, per favore
> 
> Oh gods, seriously? Fuck, Nico, I want you. I need you so badly babe. - Oh dei, sul serio? Cazzo, Nico, ti voglio Ho bisogno di te così tanto.
> 
> I love you, Nico. So much. - Ti amo, Nico. Così tanto.
> 
> I love you too, idiot - Ti amo troppo idiota


End file.
